Utapau
Utapau (pronunciato come 'jutəpaʊ) era un arido mondo pieno di crateri del sistema Utapau del settore Tarabba nei Territori dell'Orlo Esterno. Utapau era il pianeta natale dei Pau'an e degli Utai, più comunemente denominati collettivamente come Utapauni. Queste specie vivevano negli innumerevoli crateri giganti che punteggiavano la superficie bucherellata del pianeta. Geologia e geografia Distante 51.000 anni luce dal Nucleo, Utapau orbitava intorno a un unico sole e nella sua orbita giravano nove lune. Era composto da un piccolo nucleo metallico fuso, con un mantello roccioso e una crosta calcarea. Le acque superficiali erano diffuse solo sullo 0,9% del pianeta, ma la maggior parte dell'acqua era concentrata in un vasto oceano sotterraneo che circondava il pianeta sotto la sua crosta. Sebbene un tempo ampi oceani superficiali coprissero il pianeta rendendolo simile a tutti gli altri pianeti terrestri, in un'era imprecisata questi sprofondarono attraverso la crosta facilmente erodibile attraverso vaste caverne che una volta erano gigantesche camere magmatiche. A sua volta il mare erosivo contribuì alla formazione di foibe giganti in tutte le aree abitabili e battute dal vento, creando allo stesso tempo vasti giacimenti minerari sotto il mare, che diventarono una grande fonte di ricchezza per il pianeta. Crateri I crateri di Utapau erano una caratteristica geologica comune, che appariva in aree dove la roccia, sotto la superficie terrestre, era composto da sostanze come sale, calcare, roccia carbonatica (il terreno con una tale composizione viene indicato come paesaggio carsico) che possono essere sciolte dall'acqua che le attraversa. Questa roccia può essere indebolita dalla pioggia acida. Quando queste rocce si dissolvono sotto si formano ampi spazi fino a quando non diventano troppo grandi e la terra sopra non crolla. I cratri presenti naturalmente sono creati anche da lunghi periodi di siccità o quando le grotte attraversate da corsi d'acqua sotterranei vengono erose. Storia .]]Utapau era un mondo pacifico che fece di tutto per rimanere neutrale dai tanti conflitti galattici. Il mondo dei crateri era abitato da due razze umanoidi i cui antenati comuni si spartirono il pianeta in una data imprecisata dopo il 57.000 BBY. I languidi Pau'an dalla pelle grigia componevano solo il 30% della popolazione planetaria, ma servivano come volto pubblico, burocrati, e rappresentanti del mondo. I tozzi e umili Utai componevano la classe lavorativa Utapauna, occupandosi della manutenzione dei mulini a vento delle loro città-cratere e servendo come allevatori dei nativi varactyl e dei dactillion. In origine i Pau'an e i coloni Utai vivevano completamente separati; i primi abitavano l'arida superficie, mentre i secondi abitavano in profondità nel sottosuolo. Nel giro di 10.000 anni prima delle Guerre dei Cloni il clima del pianeta iiziò a mutare, causando tempeste di imperventi sempre più forti. Ciò costrinse i Pau'an a spostarsi sottoterra, ristabilire le relazioni con gli Utai e aggiungendo il proprio tocco unico alle città Utai. Le comunità dei crateri divennero presto un mix di architettura Pau'an e Utai, come ad esempio la forma nota come Ossic. Queste città furono costruite nei crepacci e nelle sporgenze rocciose che costeggiavano i bordi delle foibe. La popolazione mista di Utai e Pau'an era divisa in città-stato, con schermaglie di confine occasionali e piccole guerre che si verificavano tra le comunità di crateri separati. Tuttavia, grazie agli sforzi degli Utapauni nobili come Tion Medon, le varie città furono riunite e Utapau unificato. Per alimentare il modesto fabbisogno energetico delle città furono eretti molti grandi mulini a vento sulla superficie ventosa. Queste aziende erano responsabili per la generazione di oltre il 99% dell'energia consumata dalle comunità Utapaune. In seguito all’audace ma fallimentare tentativo di rapire il Cancelliere Palpatine da Coruscant, il Generale Grievous fuggì su Utapau per nascondersi. Una nave nucleo convertita della Federazione dei Mercanti veniva utilizzata come centro di comando, collocata sul decimo livello di una delle più grandi città-pozzo dell’intero pianeta. Qui, migliaia di droidi, come droidi da battaglia B-1, super droidi da battaglia B-2, droidi avvoltoio, droidi da occupazione e droidi granchio, erano pronti a difendere l’avamposto. Un pacchetto diplomatico del Presidente di Utapau fu intercettato da una delle unità d’elite di cloni facenti parte dell’intelligence Repubblicana. Nonostante il Consiglio Separatista fosse stato trasferito al sicuro lontano da Utapau, la presenza del Generale Grievous sul pianeta venne confermata. Il Consiglio Jedi inviò il Generale Obi-Wan Kenobi e le sue forze cloni su Utapau, nella speranza di catturare Grievous e mettere finalmente la parola fine alla Guerra dei Cloni. Kenobi arrivò su Utapau, e prese contatto con l’Amministratore del Porto Tion Medon. Medon informò il Jedi della posizione di Grievous, così Kenobi si mise in viaggio per il decimo livello cavalcando una fedele lucertola nativa di nome Boga. Qui, le forze cloni ingaggiarono i Separatisti, e la resistenza sotterranea degli Utapauni si unì alla lotta. Forze militari , un design di caccia stellare nativo Utapau.]] Da prima delle Guerre dei Cloni Utapau fu uno dei mondi limitati dall'embargo della Federazione dei Mercanti presso le regioni galattiche più remote. A causa di questo la flotta di difesa locale era basata solo su navi da guerra ridimensionate, molte delle quali erano state progettate e costruite su Utapau, tra cui una variante dell'incrociatore Dreadnaught della Rendili StarDrive. Fu in grado di offrire una certa protezione contro i pirati e i predoni,, ma contro delle vere navi da guerra costruite nei ricchi settori industrializzati veniva surclassato. Per esempio ogni nave era solo circa un quinto delle dimensioni di una [[corazzata |corazzata classe Lucrehulk]] e andarono tutte distrutte dalle forze separatiste d'invasione. Battaglia di Utapau thumb|230px|Uno dei droidi del [[Generale Grevious.]] La Battaglia di Utapau è uno degli ultimi conflitti della Guerra dei Cloni. Avviene sul pianeta Utapau fra la Repubblica Galattica e la CSI che sul pianeta nascondeva parte delle sue truppe e alcuni rappresentanti politici. Il Jedi Obi Wan Kenobi si recò su Utapau per conto del Consiglio Jedi, per scovare il Generale Grievous nascosto sul pianeta. Una volta atterrato nel porto della capitale, Pau City, Kenobi fece conoscenza del ministro dell'attività portuale della città, Tion Medon che rivelò lui il rifugio delle armate della CSI, nascoste in una nave della Confederazione, incastrata in una delle fessure della città pozzo . Obi Wan contattò così il Comandante Clone Cody, che orbitava vicino al pianeta con due navi repubblicane, noleggiò un Varactyl da un allevamento della città e partì alla volta della base nemica. Senza esitare Kenobi si rivela a Grievous con cui ingaggia un animato duello. Grievous, infatti, sfodera letali teniche imparate dal suo maestro, Darth Tyranus, che riescono a disorientare il suo avversario. Il duello è da poco iniziato quando i Clone Trooper giungono sul pianeta, aiutati da Tion Medon che ha intanto organizzato una rivolta del popolo contro i separatisti oppressori. Carri Halifire, Caccia Confederali e batterie Laser, dei Droidi, iniziano a contrastare il volo delle cannoniere LA-AT che tuttavia riescono ad atterrare in gran parte e a scaricare AT-RT e soldati. Lo scontro inizia furibondo nelle città sotterranee dove AAT e AT-TE, dei rispettivi schieramenti,si scambiano potenti colpi distruggendo gran parte dei palazzi. Obi Wan e Grievous si inseguono per le vie di Pau City fino ad arrivare su una terrazza nascosta nel retro della città dove Kenobi finisce il suo nemico a colpi di Blaster. I Droidi, rimasti in minoranza, iniziano a ripiegare venendo inseguiti dai Cloni. Intanto il Senatore Palpatine (ovvero lo spietato Sith Darth Sidious) enuncia l'Ordine 66: i Cloni fanno fuoco su Obi Wan e sul suo Varactyl mentre stanno scalando una parete rocciosa, facendoli precipitare in fondo alla città pozzo, in uno stagno. Kenobi riesce a salvarsi e a fuggire dal pianeta con un caccia nemico rimasto inutilizzato. Comparse * Star Wars: The Old Republic * Star Wars: Battlefront II * Republic Commando: Triple Zero (solo citazione) * Labyrinth of Evil * Order 66: A Republic Commando Novel (solo citazione) * Reversal of Fortune (prima apparizione) * Star Wars Episodio III: La Vendetta dei Sith * Star Wars Episodio III: La Vendetta dei Sith * Star Wars Episodio III: La Vendetta dei Sith * Star Wars: Republic: Hidden Enemy (solo citazione) * Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader (solo citazione) * Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption * Celestia Galactica Photografica * Rebel Force: Hostage (menzione indiretta) * Star Wars: Legacy 49: Extremes, Part 2 * Star Wars: Legacy 50: Extremes, Part 3 * Star Wars: Legacy-War 1 (solo citazione) Fonti * '' Intergalactic Passport'' (prima menzione) * Power of the Jedi Sourcebook * Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith The Visual Dictionary * Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith Incredible Cross-Sections * The Making of[[The Making of Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith| Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith]] * Episode III: Revenge of the Sith: Prima Official Game Guide * Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide * Star Wars: Complete Locations * Star Wars Chronicles: The Prequel * "Guide to the Great Army of the Republic"- Star Wars Insider 84 * Unknown Soldier: The Story of General Grievous * The Story of General Grievous: Lord of War * The New Essential Guide to Alien Species * Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary * Star Wars: Complete Cross-Sections * Starships of the Galaxy, Saga Edition * "Moment Classic"- Star Wars Insider 105 * The Clone Wars Campaign Guide * Star Wars Battlefront II: Prima Official Game Guide * The Essential Atlas * Star Wars: The Official Starships and Vehicles Collection 27 * The Unknow Regions * Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Incredible Vehicles * "The[[The Art Side of the Force| Art Side of the Force]]"- Star Wars Insider 130 * Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded * The Essential Reader's Companion * Star Wars: Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Knight * Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Core Rulebook * Star Wars: Force Collection (Carta: Lampay Fay) * ''Star Wars: Force Collection ''(Carta: MagnaGuard (★★★)) (solo in una immagine) * ''Star Wars: Force Collection ''(Carta: Obi-Wan Kenobi (★★★, Utapau)) (solo in una immagine) * ''Star Wars: Force Collection ''(Carta: Clone Commander Cody (L)) (solo in una immagine) * ''Star Wars: Force Collection ''(Carta: Clone Commander Cody (D)) (solo in una immagine) Categoria:Pianeti terrestri Categoria:Pianeti dell'Orlo Esterno Categoria:Luoghi di Utapau Categoria:Pianeti filo-Separatisti Categoria:Pianeti filo-Imperiali Categoria:Pianeti filo-Nuova Repubblica Categoria:Pianeti filo-Alleanza Galattica Categoria:Pianeti dell'Impero di Darth Krayt